


Possessed

by TheatreBird13



Category: Supernatural, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Collars, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demonic Possession, Demons, Kinky, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, YouTube, shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreBird13/pseuds/TheatreBird13
Summary: When Dark and Anti's antics lead to Jack's visit to Mark lasting a little longer, the two are stuck together trying to undo this demonic trick.Unfortunately, when they go in search of help, they attract the attention of a pair of demon hunting brothers and their angel, who are less than friendly. Not to mention, Sam can feel it again, the addiction, and he thinks it has something to do with these demons, they're like nothing the brothers have hunted before.Fyi: the rape warning is for like 2 parts that will come in later, there's nothing too questionable for a good while
Relationships: Danti, Destiel, antiseptiplier - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied kinky sex, shock collar
> 
> There is no Septiplier in this fic so don't expect that, there's just Danti and some Destiel

Dark held Anti against the wall, one hand round his throat, the other holding his wrists in an iron grip in front of him. The weaker demon fought against him, kicking his feet to try and gain leverage, but in response Dark simply lifted him higher and placed a knee between his legs. A close warning.

Seeing that he wasn't going to escape, Anti began to smile. For frame of reference, Anti had gotten into this situation doing what Anti did best, pissing Dark off, and he had hit his breaking point for the night.

"What now Darky?" The irregular cadence of the glitchy demon's voice made Dark grind his teeth. He was getting tired of this game, Dark had a limited time to play with Anti, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Dark smiled that smile that made Anti's hair stand on end, that smile that sent all of Anti's blood rushing through his veins.  
"We're going to try something new, and you're not going to like it."  
Dark snapped his fingers and watched as thick ropes materialized around Anti's hands and feet. 

With a deep laugh, Dark slung the other demon over his shoulder and carried him to his room. Of course, a room wasn't the right term, a den was more like it. A shadowy place in the back of the house that Dark retreated to when he was planning something particularly devious. 

As he entered, he heard Anti muttering curses under his breath, clearly starting to see where this was going. Dark set him down on the floor in a way that could almost be considered gentle, for a demon, and for a moment he just stared at him, his hands bound in front of him, sitting on his knees, then he turned away. He rifled through a nearby cabinet, his fingertips brushing across a number of items familiar to Anti from his previous visits to Dark, before he selected one Anti had never seen before. 

It was made of what looked like a thick strip of leather, with and small, odd metal box attached to it. It wasn't until he saw the padlock on one end that Anti understood. It was a collar, but not one he had seen before. Of course, Dark had used collars on Anti before, but this one was different.

Dark came towards him, collar in hand, and he looked at Anti with that spark in his eyes that forced him into a frozen state. Anti wasn't sure why it did that to him, if it was one of Dark's powers, or maybe, deep down, it just frightened Anti. Either way, Anti didn't move, barely breathed, as Dark wrapped the collar around his neck, the padlock closing with a loud and definite click.

As soon as it clicked, Dark's expression softened from that hard look to one of teasing delight. Dark winked at Anti, in a way that spoke of a silent challenge, and left the room silently.

When Dark was gone, Anti was finally able to force his body into motion, his defiant nature returning. He frantically fought against the ropes on his wrist, wiggling them out one centimeter at a time, keeping a watchful eye one the door the whole time.

Once his wrists were free, he made quick work of the binds on his legs, standing up triumphantly and stretching out all his joints, they had gotten stiff surprisingly quickly. It didn't even occur to Anti that Dark would have expected this, until he felt the electrical current in his system.

It started in his neck and traveled through every tiny nerve in his body lighting up like a Christmas tree. The pain forced him onto his hands and knees. He was able to force his head up just enough to see Dark standing in the doorway, smiling and holding a small remote. He pressed a button and the pain stopped, and in its place, a strange euphoria.

Anti made a noise of pure pleasure. This clearly surprised Dark.  
"Did you say something Anti?"

Anti looked up at Dark with flushed cheeks. He rolled over onto his back, giggling drunkenly.  
"Please Darky, do it again~"

Dark squatted over Anti, that teasing look in his eye returning, but also a hint of frustration.  
"You're pathetic. You're so easy. This is my new toy. Everytime you misbehave, you get a shock."

Anti reached up towards Dark, his hand reaching for the crotch of Dark's pants.  
"Oh~, I can misbehave for you Darky. Please, just do it again."

Dark chuckled and pushed away Anti's hand, pleased with how the weaker demon had turned to putty in his hands with just the push of a button.  
"Maybe I will, but you'll have to earn it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: swearing, implied sex(again)
> 
> I promise we'll really get into it eventually, just need to get the setup out of the way.
> 
> =^.^=

Mark woke up with the feeling of something warm pressed again his side. His first assumption, he had yet to open his eyes, was that it was Amy, but no, she was out of town. It must have been Chica then. Yeah, he felt her fur between his fingers when he moved his hand.

So imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes and instead of pale fur, his hand was resting against dark brown hair. Mark pulled away in shock, realizing that the figure in the bed beside him was Jack. Him pulling away must have startled Jack, because he too sat up and pulled away quickly.

"Fucking Hell. What happened?"

"I think Dark and Anti got out last night."

Both guys looked under the covers in unison, happy to see that, despite them both being shirtless, they both had pants on. Jack sighed in relief.

"Looks like they didn't do anything to ridiculous."

"Well, actually," Mark looked at Jack, gesturing to his neck. "You have a..."

Jack felt around his neck. His eyes widened as his fingers brushed across the shock collar, still locked on from the night before. He jumped up and headed for the bathroom. His own reflection stared back at him in the mirror. His pale skin was battered and bruised, there was even a bite mark on his shoulder, no doubt from Dark.

"I'm gonna fucking kill those two."

He reached up to remove the collar, and it was then that he noticed the thick padlock.

"Um... Mark?"

"Yeah?" 

"I'm gonna need a key."

Mark walked into the bathroom, still shirtless, and Jack couldn't help but notice that Mark's skin was far less abused than his was.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, I know where Dark keeps his stuff. It's probably in his room."

Mark lead Jack to the back of the house to Dark's room. For the den of a demon, the room was surprisingly clean. The bed was made, though Jack suspected that Dark didn't use it much for sleeping, and the floor was clear of any mess. A clean black suit hung from the curtain rod.

Mark made a beeline for a footlocker in the corner.

"I wouldn't touch anything if I were you. Dark may be a neat freak, but I don't trust him to clean up everything."

Mark opened the chest and rifled through it for a minute, his face a mask of disgust.

"It's not in here."

Mark and Jack searched the rest of the room, and while they found many 'interesting' things, there was no key that fit the lock. Mark muttered frustratedly under his breath.

"Fucking Dark and his fucking..."

Mark inhaled deeply, trying to curb his rising anger. No need to give Dark an opening to take over.

"Where did you hide it you ass?"

At the question, some of the rooms shadows solidified into a humanoid form, no features visible save for two glowing red eyes.

"Oh, like I would tell you."

Jack gritted his teeth.

"You better fuckin tell! I have to go through TSA tonight to get home! How am I supposed to get through with this shit?"

Dark chuckled, a sound that echoed endlessly in the small room.

"I suppose that you'll just have to extend your trip a bit, and Anti will have to stay," he added, as if it was an afterthought. They knew it wasn't.

That had to be Dark's plan. To force Jack, and by proxy Anti, to stay as long as Dark wanted. Mark shook his head in frustration and motioned for Jack to follow him out of the room.

"Come on. I think I have some scissors that can cut it off. I'll go look in the kitchen, you can sit down or something, you look exhausted."

Mark proceeded into the kitchen, relaxing a little when he saw Chica asleep under the kitchen table. While it was on his mind, Mark scooped some food into her bowl and changed her water, no need for her to suffer because he was stressed.

Mark took a deep breath and sat down beside his beloved dog. He had come into the kitchen alone on purpose, he and Dark needed to talk.

"Dark?"

The demon's shadow formed in front of Mark, and despite not being able to see his face, Mark knew he was smiling.

"You rang?"

"You agreed you wouldn't do anything excessive if Jack and Anti came. We said you guys could hang out for a bit, we didn't agree to this."

Dark chuckled.

"You can't expect a demon to keep a promise like that. Besides, if you didn't let us, we would have just waited till you were asleep. This was happening either way."

Mark made a noise that could almost be classified as a growl. He was getting tired of Dark being so smug. Without acknowledging Dark again, Mark stood, found the scissors and went back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild abuse towards Jack, mention of penis

"Okay Jack, I found the scissors. Now we just have to-"

Mark found Jack on the floor breathing heavily and nearly crying.

"JACK! What happened?"

Jack took a few deep breaths.

"It... won't... let me... on... the couch!"

Mark crouched beside Jack and helped him sit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I touch the fuckin couch, this fuckin thing shocks me! Watch."

Jack placed his hand on the couch beside him, and immediately, Jack began to convulse as electricity flooded his system. As soon as he pulled his hand away, it stopped. His breathing became even heavier.

"See?"

Mark pulled Jack away from the couch.

"Yeah, I see. But you didn't actually have to show me. I would've believed you without the demonstration. Also..."

Mark made a vague gesture downwards.

"You have a, um..."

Jack quickly covered himself.

"That's not me! That's Anti!"

Mark held back a tiny laugh.

"Nevermind, here, I found the scissors, now hold still."

Jack held his breath, not wanting to accidentally make Mark's hand slip and cut him. Mark placed the leather between the blades of the scissors, making sure to not cut any of Jack's skin. As he went to cut it though, Mark immediately felt as if something was wrong, but he couldn't stop his own momentum. Instead of cutting though, the scissors broke in half, and Mark felt the electricity in his own body this time.

Jack watched as Mark seized up, a strange red electricity covering his body. Slowly, the color drained from Mark's body. Jack realized what was going on in time to push himself away from what used to be Mark and run for the guest bedroom.

He heard a set of heavy footsteps follow behind him.

"Oh Jacky~ come out come out wherever you are."

Jack looked around for something to defend himself with, Dark couldn't be far behind him. As he was searching, Jack saw a pair of glowing green eyes watching him from the shadows.

"Come on Jack, just let him in."

"How many times do I have to tell ya?" Jack whispered. "I'm not gay. That's you. So I think I'm going to hide in here for a while."

Anti laughed.

"Well, then it'd be a shame if I were to scream right now and let him know where you were."

Jack's blood ran cold.

"You wouldn't dare."

Anti's laugh echoed through the room.

"Oh Darky~ In here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Dark gets rapey and language is used, don't worry, rape doesn't actually happen

Jack backed himself up against the wall. He could hear Dark coming his way. He'd had the forethought to lock the door, but seeing as Dark was a demon, it probably wouldn't hold him long.  
"Oh Jack, don't be scared. I just want to play with Anti, and you're getting in my way." 

Jack watched as the doorknob attempted to turn. 

One. 

Two. 

Three times. 

Then it was still for a moment. Jack almost let himself believe Dark had given up. But then there was a flash of red light and the door swung open.  
"Found you." 

Jack heard Anti laugh at his misfortune.  
"Go away Dark! How did you even get out?" 

Dark smiled, showing off a pair of impressive fangs.  
"You didn't really think getting out of my little trap would be that easy, did you? I cursed the collar. Either of you try to remove it without the key, and Anti and I get to come out to play."  
Dark's smile disappeared as he backed Jack into a corner.  
"Now, if you could be so kind as to go away and let me play with Anti for a while. You don't have to get hurt." 

Jack held himself a bit taller.  
"Like Hell I'd do that! Anti is staying in until you let me out of this stupid collar!" 

Dark raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that so."  
He pulled something out of his, technically Mark's, pocket. The key.  
"Well, maybe I can be persuaded to hand this over then." 

Dark dangled the key in front of Jack's face. Jack resisted the urge to grab it, it had to be a trick.   
"What's the catch?" 

"I want Anti back." 

Jack scowled.  
"I already told you no. You're going to have to get your sick kicks some other way." 

Dark's smile returned slowly, and Jack began to wonder if he had made some kind of mistake with what he said. Dark placed the key back in his pocket and pulled out something else. The remote to the collar.  
"Oh, I intend to." 

Dark cranked the dial up a few clicks and pressed the button. Jack felt some of the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. His legs gave out underneath him as his body seized up. He attempted desperately to grab something to keep from hitting the floor, but the only this in distance was Dark himself, who grabbed Jack's hand and partially held him up. He held Jack like that, the weight making the Irishman's shoulder feel close to dislocating. 

"This is going to be fun. If I can't have Anti I'll use you."  
He pushed the button again and Jack's whole body went limp. 

Jack barely moved, exhausted by the pain, as Dark picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. His brain didn't seem to want to process anything right this second, except for the feeling of Anti lurking just on the edge of his consciousness. It occured to Jack that he could let Anti take over, avoid the coming pain, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him. 

Dark carried Jack to his room, occasionally giving Jack another small shock. He threw him down on the bed. Jack lay there, his body refusing to move, every nerve pulsing with the lingering pain of the electricity. Dark stood over him, grinning like a maniac, and slowly traced the line of Jack's jaw. His fingers were surprisingly soft, and Jack's body shivered against his control, Jack pulled away from the hand.  
"Stop that you fucking freak!" 

Dark's smile became a deep scowl, and he removed his hand, reaching for the controller once more.  
"You little-" 

Some of his strength returned in that moment and Jack kicked at Dark's hand, knocking away the controller. As Dark grabbed at the device, Jack jumped from the bed and pushed himself up against the wall, his legs still weak.  
"I said stop." 

Dark growled, a deep sound in the very back of his throat.   
"You shouldn't have done that."  
He raised the remote once again and turned it to the highest setting. 

Jack's body reacted before he felt it. A searing, burning pain all over, forcing Jack into frozen agony. It didn't stop this time, it lasted for an eternity. All of Jack's muscles seized up, to the point that he couldn't draw in a breath. Dark didn't stop it until Jack was on the edge of losing consciousness. 

The absence of the pain left Jack's muscles spaghetti, and he dropped to the floor. His vision swam as Anti laughed. He was close now, and Jack placed the last of his energy into fighting off his influence. 

Dark placed the painting Jack back on the bed.  
"Anti's close now. I know he is. Just let him in Jack." 

"No!" 

"Very well."  
Dark leaned over Jack and removed the Irishman's shirt. With the shirt gone, Dark ran his hands down Jack's chest, his fingers seeming to find every sensitive spot on his skin.  
"We'll do this the hard way." 

Dark's hands made it to the button of Jack's pants. Jack tried to make some move to stop him.  
"No..."  
But Jack's body was working against him, Anti slowly taking over in his weakness.  
"I'm... not gay." 

"But I am."  
The reply came from Jack's mouth, but it wasn't his voice. Jack was slowly losing his grip. 

"Welcome back Anti," Dark purred. 

Jack tried to force his mouth to stay closed, but the change was taking over.  
"Hi Darky~ Can we play now?" 

"No," Jack replied, once more in control of his mouth. It was a last stitch effort. He had two choices, slip into total unconsciousness and avoid the fight, or stay awake and effectively be raped. 

"Yes," came Dark's rebuttal as he finished removing Jack's pants and left him in nothing but his boxers. Dark leaned over Jack's frozen body with that teasing smile.  
"Just let Anti in Jack, you can avoid so much pain that way."  
And then he kissed him. 

And Jack was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Supernatural in this Supernatural fic
> 
> Not to mention the beginning of some Destiel

Dean woke up that morning to see Cas sat on the hood of his car, watching him with his usual, perplexed stare.  
"Sam, wake up. Cas is here." 

Sam pushed Dean's hand away as he began to stir.  
"What?" 

But Dean was already outside the car and embracing Cas. As strange and infuriating as he was, Dean had a soft spot for the angel.  
"Hey Cas." 

"Hi Dean."   
The angel was as monotone as ever. 

At that moment, Sam exited the car.  
"What're you doing here?" 

Cas turned to the brothers with a grim look on his face.  
"A very powerful demonic influence has appeared in Los Angels." 

"Lucifer?" 

"No, this is... something else. It's a force different from any other demon I or any of my informants have encountered. It spiked a few days ago and has been rising since." 

Dean leaned against his baby in thought.  
"Okay, we can look into it, but can you give us anything more specific? LA is a big city." 

"We can meet up with my informant outside the city. He can help us find the source of the power." 

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. It'd been a while since they'd prevented the apocalypse.  
"Alright, give me the address and let's go." 

"Shotgun," Cas stated flatly. 

The brothers looked back at him in surprise, they were rubbing off on him. Dean laughed and looked at Sam.  
"Sorry Sammy, Angel called it." 

Cas smiled behind Dean's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, next chapter is just a sex scene


End file.
